The Moriarty Girl And The Holmes Boy
by StayinxAlive
Summary: When the daughter of Moriarty, and the son of Sherlock, meet, why anything can happen. Follow Hamish and Corrina go through obstacles with each other and against each other. When Sherlock and Moriarty fond out about the two, what extreme will they both to end the friendship between the two.


Heyyyy. I'm starting a story about my OC from Instagram. It's just me posting RPS from there. This is Sherlock, don't worry I have an ouat and doctor who OC find me at the following instagrams Stayinxalive-Corrina Timegoddess-Karia Marko_ouat- Marko You'll meet Marko and Karia in a new story. Welcome to Useful items - Corrina runs, following the small, black haired boy. "Who are you?!" She runs till he stops, Corrina running into him. He puts her wrist between her shoulder blade, pushing her against a wall "Now I will ask the questions" the black haired boy said "Like I'd answer to you" "I will make you" "Let me go!" "Shhh! You're too loud!" "LET!ME!GO!" "Who are you" "I swear if you don't let me do I will skin you-" "Oh your a Moriarty" "And your a Holmes" "I can turn you into my dad" "I have done no crime that allows you to do that" "True" "So let me go?" "Will you leave me and my family alone" Corrina laughs, "of course not!" Hamish tightens his grip, Corrina yells. "This is helping nothing dear" she chuckled, kicking the boy in the parts, then running off. "Hamish Holmes, remember that name." Corrina reminds herself, as she walks in her house. She sat on the couch, ice tea in one hand. "Dad?" She called. "Of course." Her father was the spider of the web, she wouldn't see much of him. *** Corrina wakes up the next day. School. I don't get it, my dad gets to go do the fun things, I still have to go to school! It's not fair. She couldn't just skip, her fathers sniper, Robert, checked up on her way too much. She grabbed her bag, walking to school. She here's a familiar voice behind her. It's that boy from school who's attracted to me. He looks back to a the tall blonde haired boy. Scott. He had been trying, way to hard. It's was obvious. "I suggest you leave me alone, before I rip your heart into a million pieces" she smiles. Scott leaves, win for Corrina! She made it through first period, second, third. Fourth, sixth, oh yah, lunch. Corrina had forgotten about lunch, eating is or peasents. She walks to the seventh and final period. No way. Hamish Holmes?! What is her doing here?! Ignore him, act like he's not there. It worked. Corrina walks to her locker, she feels a hand grab her upper arm. "Hey, moriarty? Meet in the chemistry lab." Corrina stares at him. "In...5 minutes" she pulls his hand off her. Closing her locker. She waits at the lab. Hamish appears. "Oh look. Little moriarty." "All the taunting does is please me" She winks He rolls his eyes "It was suppose to-" "Well it fail ham" "Don't call me that" "I'll call you want I want ham" She winks He rolls his eyes, It was like a cycle. "I have to get home, Robert is a real jerk. I'm still thinking of ways to kill him. Tata." She waves, leaving the Holmes boy confused Heyyyy. I'm starting a story about my OC from Instagram. It's just me posting RPS from there. This is Sherlock, don't worry I have an ouat and doctor who OC find me at the following instagrams Stayinxalive-Corrina Timegoddess-Karia Marko_ouat- Marko You'll meet Marko and Karia in a new story. Welcome to Useful items - Corrina runs, following the small, black haired boy. "Who are you?!" She runs till he stops, Corrina running into him. He puts her wrist between her shoulder blade, pushing her against a wall "Now I will ask the questions" the black haired boy said "Like I'd answer to you" "I will make you" "Let me go!" "Shhh! You're too loud!" "LET!ME!GO!" "Who are you" "I swear if you don't let me do I will skin you-" "Oh your a Moriarty" "And your a Holmes" "I can turn you into my dad" "I have done no crime that allows you to do that" "True" "So let me go?" "Will you leave me and my family alone" Corrina laughs, "of course not!" Hamish tightens his grip, Corrina yells. "This is helping nothing dear" she chuckled, kicking the boy in the parts, then running off. "Hamish Holmes, remember that name." Corrina reminds herself, as she walks in her house. She sat on the couch, ice tea in one hand. "Dad?" She called. "Of course." Her father was the spider of the web, she wouldn't see much of him. *** Corrina wakes up the next day. School. I don't get it, my dad gets to go do the fun things, I still have to go to school! It's not fair. She couldn't just skip, her fathers sniper, Robert, checked up on her way too much. She grabbed her bag, walking to school. She here's a familiar voice behind her. It's that boy from school who's attracted to me. He looks back to a the tall blonde haired boy. Scott. He had been trying, way to hard. It's was obvious. "I suggest you leave me alone, before I rip your heart into a million pieces" she smiles. Scott leaves, win for Corrina! She made it through first period, second, third. Fourth, sixth, oh yah, lunch. Corrina had forgotten about lunch, eating is or peasents. She walks to the seventh and final period. No way. Hamish Holmes?! What is her doing here?! Ignore him, act like he's not there. It worked. Corrina walks to her locker, she feels a hand grab her upper arm. "Hey, moriarty? Meet in the chemistry lab." Corrina stares at him. "In...5 minutes" she pulls his hand off her. Closing her locker. She waits at the lab. Hamish appears. "Oh look. Little moriarty." "All the taunting does is please me" She winks He rolls his eyes "It was suppose to-" "Well it fail ham" "Don't call me that" "I'll call you want I want ham" She winks He rolls his eyes, It was like a cycle. "I have to get home, Robert is a real jerk. I'm still thinking of ways to kill him. Tata." She waves, leaving the Holmes boy confused 


End file.
